1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a stack type resistive memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of a mobile and digital information communication industry and an appliance industry, existing electron charge control-based devices are reaching their physical limits. Thus, different types of memory devices are being developed. For example, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, high speed, and low power consumption are desirable in order to increase the memory capacity of various devices.
Currently, resistive memory devices useable as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. Exemplary resistive memory devices are phase-change memory devices, resistive memory devices, and magnetoresistive memory devices.
Each of the resistive memory devices is basically constituted of a switching device and a resistive device and stores data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistive device.
Here, it is desirable to increase an integration density of the resistive memory devices and thus increase the memory capacity within a confined space.